Percy Jackson Meets Poseidon
by Lady.Artemis.Isis.13
Summary: REUPLOADED: In the dead of night, Poseidon arrives to visit his newborn son, Perseus. "His tiny eyes opened wide, and green met green with great curiosity. There was someone new to each of them."


**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson and the Olympians is the rightful property of Rick Riordan.**

 **ORIGINAL DATE: December 16, 2011**

 **SYNOPSIS: In the dead of night, Poseidon arrives to visit his newborn son, Perseus. "His tiny eyes opened wide, and green met green with great curiosity. There was someone new to each of them."**

 **FEATURED CHARACTERS: Percy Jackson, Sally Jackson, Poseidon**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Due to my original account being closed (see main profile for more details), I have elected to re-upload this story on my new account.**

 **~o~**

 **Percy Jackson Meets Poseidon**

 **~o~**

" _Shh_ , Percy, it's time to sleep now, sweetheart."

In the small room of her two-bedroom apartment, Sally Jackson bounced her arms gently while pacing back and forth beside her son's crib. Her brown hair was frizzy and unkempt. There were dark circles under her eyes. Yet, in spite her prominent weariness, a fond smile lit up her face. Cradled in her arms was a bundle of blue blankets. Nestled warmly inside them was a chubby-faced, smiling baby boy with eyes as green as the sea and ruffled hair as dark as night. Sally had a feeling that the curls would smooth out over time.

It was clear that Percy was in no mood to sleep. His bright eyes gazed up at his mother wonderingly as she hummed sweet tunes to soothe him. Instead, he grinned toothlessly at her, showing off his delicate gums. Sally sighed fondly and kissed Percy's forehead.

" _My little Perseus_ ," she sang, kissing his forehead again. "Mommy needs sleep. So do you." Percy made a laughing noise as if the thought was inconsequential. "Just like your father," Sally muttered, rolling her eyes.

So she paced back and forth, time and time again. Little Percy was persistent in staying awake, but soon, the need for sleep won the battle. Percy's little eyes drooped and his breathing steadied to a calm rhythm as he lost himself in sweet dreams only a tiny infant could see. Not of people and images, but of colors and shapes, floating around in an endless sea in his wondrous mind.

With a sigh of relief, Sally gently rested her son down in his crib, carefully fixing his blankets and watching closely as he slept. Though she adored cradling him in her arms, he had grown at a remarkable pace, if the ache in her arms was evidence enough. Her fingers brushed across his forehead with a tender touch, so light that he did not wake up. Smiling to herself, Sally tiptoed out of the room, switched off the lights and went to take a bath.

 _Oh, little Percy_ , she thought to herself. _I could not have asked for a sweeter_ _child_.

The cool water was soothing. Standing under the shower faucet, she watched the droplets splatter on her skin, so similar to the splash of the waves at Montauk. She could hear the sound of it playing in her mind, drifting to thoughts of Poseidon, whom she had first met along the wet, sandy shores. She wished that could have seen his son, but she was well aware of the Oath bartered between him and his brothers prevented him from ever coming near her or their son again.

Sally closed her eyes, trembling at the thought of what might happen to Percy if Zeus or Hades ever discovered her son's existence. If he was to be as powerful a demigod as Poseidon had warned her, he would attract monsters of all sorts from an early age. She had to keep him safe, at any cost necessary, and she preferred it to be sooner rather than later, for Percy's sake.

Turning off her bedroom lights and crawling into bed, Sally nuzzled herself warmly beneath her bed sheets. After another long day, exhaustion had finally taken over. Within seconds, she drifted off to a deep sleep filled with worry entwined with happiness.

Midnight struck as it began to rain.

Though mother and son were sound asleep in their little apartment, the city around them was very much awake. From the passersby on the sidewalk to lit apartments filled with music and chatter, the noise from the street was faint, occasionally accompanied by the roar of passing metro.

Amidst the shadows in the darkened kitchenette beside Sally's bedroom, a glowing light sparked into existence, growing brighter and taller as the form of a man molded into shape. He was tall and broad-shouldered and wore a green Hawaiian shirt over khaki beach slacks. He had a rugged sort of handsomeness defined by his trimmed dark hair and beard, and bright green eyes the color of the sea.

It had not been his intention to appear so suddenly, but he risked the chance knowing his brothers were otherwise occupied in their own work He had only a matter of minutes before someone noticed his absence. He wanted to see his son, to ensure that he was safe.

Poseidon soundlessly ventured from the kitchenette to the narrow bedroom where Sally was sound asleep. The apartment itself was a bit _too_ cozy for his liking in that it lacked enough room to move around. Its walls were an ugly pastel yellow and its upside was merely a clear view of the Empire State Building. He pondered over the memory of Sally refusing to accept the money he had been willing to give her to start a better, more comfortable life. While stubborn, she had been willful and reasonable, which he admired greatly in her.

He stood at the side of her bed, his eyes fondly recognizing her mess of dark hair.

"My Sally," Poseidon whispered as he approached her bed. He smiled down at her form and brushed his fingers through her hair without waking her. "I love you."

He was tempted to wake her but decided against it. There was not enough time and Amphitrite would suspect something if he prolonged his absence. He dreaded the thought of Zeus ever discovering this secret he had and what he would do in retaliation. He doubted he could forgive him if Sally was dealt the same death as Hades' mortal lover, Maria. She had not deserved to die by a lightning bolt filled with rage that not only killed her but an entire building of innocent people.

With a grim heart, he cast the thought aside. No god would find out about Sally and Percy if he could help it, though it had crossed his mind that Hestia already suspected him; she was by far his favorite sister, and it had become difficult to keep secrets from her as the centuries passed.

His time was almost up.

Taking one last look at Sally, he departed from her room. She deserved a happier future than the one he had given her with a man worthy of her love and respect, and a child she could love without the constant fear of his destiny.

He wandered down the short hall to the tiny room at the end. The lights were dark but with the flick of his wrist, Poseidon summoned his trident and entered the room. His trident glowed eerily, illuminating the crib with a semi-bright light that carved the shadowy outline of his infant son. Almost hesitantly, he approached the crib and rested his trident against the side so that his hands would be free.

He gazed down into the crib and beamed broadly.

There he was, his little boy. Tucked warmly in his blue blanket, Percy dozed away, but even for a person as small and clueless as he was, his raw instincts sensed a change in the air. The colors in his dreams started to dissolve as he woke up from his slumbers. His tiny eyes opened wide, and green met green with great curiosity. There was someone new to each of them.

Percy peered up at the strange man above him without a shred of fear. How could he be, when this man smiled so kindly at him, just like the nice lady who called him her son, whatever that meant? Percy grinned up at the man, showing off his gums again. Poseidon chortled at the little child and with gentle care, he lifted him up in his strong arms. He was so tiny and frail that Poseidon almost believed he was holding a delicate glass, breakable with the slightest jolt.

"My little Perseus," Poseidon said proudly, rocking the tiny infant back and forth in his warm, strong arms. Percy's eyes eagerly roamed around the room and fell instantly on the glowing trident.

Percy had never seen such a likeness before! What was it? Could he eat it? He'd like a try at it.

Poseidon reached out his hand and stroked the messy black hair that curled on the top of his head. Percy reached out his meaty toddler hands and grabbed at Poseidon's scarred yet soft hands and gripped it as tightly as he possibly could without any intention of letting go.

"Ah gah," he said, staring at the hand with wonder. "Pa da."

Poseidon chuckled softly but ended up laughing a little louder when Percy attempted to eat his hand. Percy stuck Poseidon's thumb in his mouth and sucked happily away, not really aware of what he was doing. Poseidon almost went weak with laughter as he removed his thumb from his baby son's mouth and kissed his forehead.

"Ah, such a harmless young fellow," he chortled, resting his son back down in his crib. "You'll be a great leader someday."

"Ah gah."

Poseidon stroked his son's forehead one last time and beamed down at his innocent little face. He would be safe, he knew he would. Sally was a strong woman, exceptionally a wonder to behold amongst other mortal women; almost a queen amongst them, except she preferred not rule.

"We'll meet again," Poseidon whispered softly, "my son."

Percy was unable to understand what the nice man was saying. Poseidon took up his trident again, and with one final smile, dissolved into floating mist greatly resembling billowing beach sand. The mist flowed to the window, unlocked it, and drifted into the cool night air outside before the window shut and locked again.

The room was quiet.

Percy's little hand reached out and grasped at nothing. He was alone. The man had gone and taken that pretty light with him. The room was dark. It made Percy sad; he wanted them to come back!

In her bedroom, Sally woke with a start at the sound of Percy's loud, distressed cries. She scrambled to her feet and rushed to his room as fast as her legs could carry her. Switching on the light, she made a beeline to his crib and scooped him up in her arms. There was no sign of danger and he appeared unhurt, so she immediately assumed he either had a bad dream or was startled by the noise from their neighbors.

" _Shh_ , it's okay Percy," she said soothingly, cradling him close to her chest. "Honey, it's okay! Mommy's here. _Shh_ , Mommy's here."

Unbeknownst to Sally as she comforted her son, murmuring softly to soothe his distressed state, was the figure forming in the hovering mist outside her window. Poseidon gazed sadly at the two people he loved quite dearly, but could no longer be near. It did not matter how much he yearned to reappear before the both of them and explain what had happened. He had to resist those humanly urges and return home.

Even now, he could hear Amphitrite calling for him.

"Farewell. Until we meet again," he whispered as his form began to dissolve completely into the mist.

His gaze centered on the Manhattan skyline, where the Empire State Building shone brightly against the night sky. He was certain that no one had seen his indiscretion and they would not find out about him until the Fates decided it was time. With one last look into the window at Sally as she finally calmed Percy's wails, he disappeared into the mist and floated out towards the sea.

 **~o~**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Due to the closing of my previous account, all my posted stories were no longer available for reading. To my readers, both new and old (possibly), I apologize for the inconvenience. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

 **~o~**

 **Ciao for now,**

 **Lady.** **Artemis** **.** **Isis** **.** **13**


End file.
